Missing Halloween
by Fallenstreet01
Summary: A story about two kids trick-or-treating.


**Ok, this is an homage due the most recent work of Mike Inel 'Missing Halloween' and if by any chance you're get to read this work, let me give you my dearest congratulations for making such a masterpiece despite all the problems you may had in this years and my deepest curses for the damn feels you caused me (for real, I mean, I have spent several days re-writing this while crying like a baby, seriously, I haven't sleep in almost two days and got depressed all by your fault). But, seriously, good job man, really, I admire you.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it and, as always, I don't own anything. Spike Chunsoft and Mike Inel do.**

Naegi Makoto has been watching through the window for almost an hour by now. It's Halloween, his favorite day of the year, and he's already dressed with his black devilish costume with an skull mask turned upside down, but he haven't get out for candies; he's waiting for someone. His mother approach him while filling her own candies bowl. She ask him if he's not going out, but he keeps staring the street with his eyes filled with hope. She is about to go when he run to the front of the house with the most happiest face he ever had to meet the person he awaited not without grabbing his pumpkin candy pail, this while her mom looks him through the same window he had been a second ago and then left with a tired look in her eyes.

He talks animatedly with the girl he awaited. Her name is Kirigiri Kyoko, she's wearing a plain purple dress and a false giant screw appearing crossing her head along with her own pumpkin pail. Then she notices Naegi's mother behind him and he turns around to see her. She's holding a tablet, ready to take a picture. Naegi gives her a big smile and Kirigiri just stands there. After that both of them goes to play trick-or-treat through all the neighborhood.

*Flashback of last Halloween*

Naegi's coming back of his trick-or-treat. He arrives to his home and finds a letter on the door:

We're out for groceries. Go

ahead and play with

your friends. We'll

be back soon.

-Mom + Dad

What they don't know is that Naegi has no friends and some bullies has beaten him and taken away almost all his candies. He tries to open the door but it's locked, searches for the key under the carpet but no luck, in the end he wrinkles the paper and sits down in front of the door. He watches all the other kids walking down the street and sighs. All he want is a friend.

Naegi rises his head again and watches a girl who he never meet before sitting in front of his house. He thinks that she can be his friend. He approaches her and make a funny face to make her laugh but that scares her and she beat him. It hurts but not as bad as all the previous punches, he thought. He apologize for scare her, telling her that all he wants is to be her friend and offer her a candy. She watches at his pumpkin and after see that he only has two of them, she reject it telling him that she's fine. Naegi thinks that maybe she has a lot of candies and spies on her pumpkin just to realize that she has none.

Naegi's shocked and ask her why she haven't received any. She just shrugs. He feels sad for her and puts one of his candies on her pumpkin. She stare at her now one candy filled pumpkin and then to him who opens his own candy and smiles to her. The girl is a bit surprised but gives him a little smile and grabs the candy to eat it.

Both of them are now sitting on the street, enjoying their candies. Naegi realizes that her candy wrapper has something written on it. He gets near her to read it until their faces are sticked together. It says "You found me". Then both read his, it says "Forget dentist, I'm delicious!" He laughs at it. She just keep enjoying her candy.

*End of the Flashback*

Naegi walks backwards and dons his mask while fool around in front of Kirigiri in order to make her smile until he trips over, just to standing up again and running in circles. Kirigiri stare at him silently and gives a few steps until Naegi falls over her.

Kirigiri starts chasing him with her false screw trying to hitting him, and Naegi runs away from her with his mask on, causing him to not looking where he's going, until he crashes with other three girls. The girls are mad with him and two of them punches him, while the third one tells him don't get near them again. He grabs the hand of the third girl and ask her to forgiveness. He wants to introduce them to Kirigiri, telling them that she's a good person. The two first girls leave without saying a word and the third one insults him. Kirigiri is angry with them and she's about to defend Naegi, but Naegi doesn't care about that and leaves after notice something more interesting. Kirigiri follows him not before giving them a death glance.

Naegi and Kirigiri start their trick-or-treating. The first house they go, a woman with a kimono-styled horned-hoodie opens and after commending Naegi's costume, she gives him two candies. Then Kirigiri shows her pumpkin and Naegi ask for Kirigiri's candies, but the woman just gives them a small smile and closes the door. They just stare at themselves.

They try in the next house. Naegi ringed the bell. A teenager with ghostly-like hoodie opens the door. She's having a Halloween party and she isn't pleased to attend the kids. She's about to give them candies when a bottle flied over her and crashed on something. She yell at someone and closes the door angrily. Both kids didn't get anything from there.

They went through a lot of houses and were received by a lot of costumed people like a spider dressed pale man, a monochromed suited and haired man and a gas masked maid holding an axe, and now they're resting in the near hill. Naegi got a lot of candies. Kirigiri not a single one. They're watching at the city, but Naegi pretends to watch it to pass some of his candies to Kirigiri's pumpkin. Kirigiri notice that and picks one of them. Kirigiri is eating a candy and then turns back to see a fenced forest behind them, but she's interrupted by Naegi who tries to get near her to check her wrap, Naegi's says "Let's be friends!", Kirigiri's says "You found me". Naegi is surprised that she got the same one of the last year, Kirigiri just roll her eyes. Naegi returns to his home, Kirigiri stands up, turns back one more time to see the fenced forest again and turns again to follow Naegi.

Both return to Naegi's house where his parents are talking with a doctor. Naegi greets them and his mom shake his hair. Then, Naegi notices the doctor's clipboard. He thinks that I will be funny to take it. Her mom begins chasing him but she can't catch him. Naegi laughs but then starts reading what the clipboard says. "Diagnosis: Imaginary friend" is what it says. Naegi is just a child but even he knows what does that words mean. He ask her mother what does it mean by imaginary friend. She shows him the tablet. In the photo she took earlier, Naegi is the only one appearing. Naegi tries to understand while her mother takes away the clipboard. He tells them that Kirigiri is real, that she's there, she points at her but no one believes him. The doctor tells Naegi's parents that he'll get better after some therapy sessions then he realizes that Naegi is not there anymore.

Naegi and Kirigiri go back to the hill. Naegi is thinking deeply with his arms around his legs. Kirigiri wants to comfort him but she don't know how. Then Naegi pokes Kirigiri's cheek. He wants to confirm that she's real. He pokes her more and more until she gets mad. And he pokes her again. Kirigiri stands up and goes to the fence and uses her hand to show a hole on it. Naegi looks at the danger signs, but when he looks to Kirigiri again, she's already inside. Kirigiri looks disappointed and goes into the forest. Naegi doesn't want Kirigiri to go there and follow her, ignoring the bear traps signs.

Naegi is trying desperately to reach Kirigiri. He's running the fastest he can but there are too many trees. He can see her, he tells her to stop but she isn't stopping. A bear trap activated at his right. He's scared but he can't let Kirigiri go away. He runs faster and more bear traps are activating near him until... ZAP! A final bear trap is activated.

Kirigiri is now resting with her eyes closed under an enormous tree in a big valley. She opens an eye to see the person who is coming. Naegi is looking around, amazed of the place. He sits down besides Kirigiri, still admiring the valley. She offers him a candy, and raising her brows tells him to eat it, he do so. Then reads the wraps, his says "I found you", hers says "You found me" again. Both of them close their eyes. All the worries, all the troubles, all the fears ain't there anymore. All they're feeling under that enormous tree in that lonely valley is peace.

A researching is been driven by the police due the Naegi's missing. Naegi's parents are in the researching group in the forbidden forest. All the cops are using sticks to deactivate the bear traps. Naegi's mother is calling her son by his name, holding his pumpkin in her hands but the more time pass, the more despair she feels. A woman officer is trying to cheer her but it fails, so she resumes the research. Finally, her lantern shows a silhouette, which is Naegi. Naegi's mother tries desperately to go to her son but her husband stops her, fearing for her falling into a trap. An officer tells by radio that they have found the boy, but the female officer notice that there is something beside him. A girl. A girl's corpse. Naegi is sleeping peacefully at her side. Naegi's parents and the officer stare at it, incredulous and horrified while the female officer searchs in a book of missing people. There are a few pages until she reaches the page she wants. Kirigiri Kyoko, last seen in home with her family, missing since the last Halloween wearing a purple dress with a false screw diadem.

Her body is in a severe putrefaction state, a bear trap is on her right leg and she's holding a candy wrap with the legend "You found me" on it.

 **You know, when I started writing this, I had the firmly idea that I had to do a continuation with a happy ending, but when I finished tipping the final words, I realized that I can't. It's not like there's no time for it nor that I can't think of anything, actually I had thought on various alternative endings like an emotive funeral, a reunion on the afterlife, a seriously tear-inducing meeting with the girl's parents, but it's simply that I can't. The story is perfect the way it is; adding, deleting or changing anything would be a total mistake so I'll be leaving it this way. No more chapters, no sequels, that's it. And once again, Mike Inel, I admire you and thank you for this wonderful story.**

 **And if anyone wants to watch the real video (which I highly recommend) here is the link:** watch?v=FaoVpVXcZsA

 **And everyone, have a nice day.**

 **Fallenstreet out.**


End file.
